


Right in my Heart

by BelleofHell



Series: Village Romance Week [6]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Marriage, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 8 of the Rune Factory Village Romance week on tumblr: OCsCecilia spends an evening at home with her family.This is an AU where Ceci never moved to Alvarna. She stayed in Kardia, married Nicholas, and had children. Sorry Orland!





	Right in my Heart

“Mommy! Is dinner ready? I’m hungry!”

Cecilia set her book down and looked at her four-year-old son, who stood in the doorway covered in dirt from making mud pies outside. Clement hated getting dirty, but loved playing in the dirt. It was an unfortunate cycle for the little boy. “Daddy’s making dinner tonight because Mommy’s tired, so I don’t know if it’s ready yet.”

“Are you tired cause of the baby?” Clement asked, slowly making his way towards Cecilia and eyeing her large belly with nervous curiosity.

Cecilia couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was. He was so excited to be a big brother, though the entire process confused him. “That’s right. Growing a baby is very tiring.”

“Is that why you stayed home today?”

Clement was so smart. He was so good at connecting the dots. And he loved books. Russell was thrilled about that. “Yes, that’s why I stayed home today,” she answered. Normally Clement came to work with her at the library. He’d spend the day looking at picture books or being read to, and either Cecilia or Russell would take him outside to play or run errands every once in a while. Other days he would spend with Sabrina in her shop. The beach was one of his favorite places to play. He loved building sandcastles and collecting anything shiny that caught his eye. He didn’t go to work with Neumann and Nicholas. It was a unanimous decision that construction zones were a bit too dangerous for a four-year-old.

Today, Cecilia and Clement stayed home. Home, being the house Nicholas and Neumann worked on together. As Kardia’s population rose, the town started to expand. Cecilia and Nicholas’ house was built just outside town, by Mist’s old house. Someone had bought her house and moved into it years ago, otherwise Cecilia would have been happy to move in and save time. She was happy with their current house, though. Nicholas thought of every little detail to make their home fit them perfectly, and he always consulted her before making a permanent decision. It turned out perfect, and it became even more perfect the day Clement was born.

“Here, let’s get you washed up and we’ll see how Daddy’s doing with dinner,” Cecilia suggested and slowly, painfully slowly, rose from the couch. Nicholas preparing dinner wasn’t strange, but Cecilia was still thankful he was making her rest. The two of them were fairly equal in their cooking abilities, so dinner duty was typically split evenly.

After washing up, Cecilia and Clement walked (though for Cecilia it was more like waddled) to the kitchen. It smelled heavenly. Nicholas stood at the stove, stirring stew in a large pot. Nicholas’ signature stew had been one of Cecilia’s favorite meals throughout her pregnancy. Her husband was really spoiling her today.

Nicholas turned to them as they entered the kitchen, smiling. “I’m guessing my two favorite people are getting impatient for food?”

“Oh, please. Whenever I fry fish you practically drool over my shoulder.” Cecilia smirked at the indignant noise her husband made, Clement giggling at her side.

“I would never drool! Clement, defend my honor and tell your mother I would never drool.”

Clement partially hid behind Cecilia’s legs, wearing a mischievous smile that she remembered seeing on Nicholas when they were kids. “But you _do_ drool, Daddy,” he said with another giggle.

Nicholas gasped over-dramatically. “Betrayed by my own flesh and blood? I’ll have you know that I’m cooking your dinner. Maybe I’ll drool in it since that’s apparently all I do.”

Clement’s face quickly morphed to horror. “Ew! Daddy, no!”

Cecilia laughed. “Don’t worry, honey. Daddy’s just kidding. He’s not _that_ gross.”

Nicholas stuck his tongue out at her, then turned back to the stew. “This is pretty much done. Just have to set the table.”

“I’ll do it,” Cecilia volunteered without thinking. She was quickly met with a glare from Nicholas.

“Uh, no, you aren’t.” He left the stew unattended and pulled a chair out from the table. “You’re sitting down. Clement and I can set the table, right buddy?”

“Right!” Clement agreed enthusiastically.

Setting the table took a little longer than normal, because a four-year-old carrying glass dishes was rarely a good idea, but they made it through without any incidents. Nicholas would hand Clement a plate, or a spoon, or a cup, and Clement would walk to the table and hand it to Cecilia. Then, he’d go back to Nicholas and they’d start the cycle all over again.

Clement babbled away between sips of stew, talking about his day and the fun games Cecilia had them play around the house. Throughout the workday they were visited three separate times. Sabrina came by in the morning, Nicholas came home for lunch, and Russell stopped by in the afternoon. Cecilia thought her family was bordering on overprotective, but with how far she was into her pregnancy, they didn’t want to take any chances.

“What’s the baby’s name?” Clement eventually asked.

“Well, we have a few ideas,” Cecilia answered. “But we won’t know for sure until the baby’s born.

“I really like Danny,” Nicholas piped in. “It’s unisex!”

“It’s cute,” Cecilia admitted. “But not my favorite.” This was a discussion they’d had many, _many_ times over the course of her second pregnancy. “I like Misty.”

“That only works if we have a girl, though,” Nicholas countered. “We need some good boy name ideas.”

“Name him Clement like me!” Their son chimed in, smiling wide from his seat.

Nicholas laughed. “I’m afraid we can’t do that, buddy.”

Clement pouted. “Why not?”

“It would be very confusing. What if he looked just like you and we couldn’t tell you apart?” Cecilia teased. She did wonder what the new baby would look like, though. It was constantly on her mind. Clement was such perfect little mix of her and Nicholas. He had her hair and pointy ears and Nicholas’ wide, brown eyes and ornery grin.

Wesley moved from town soon after Clement was born and Cecilia secretly wondered if it was because he was afraid Clement would be just like his dad. So far that wasn’t the case, but there’s only so much prank-pulling a four-year-old can do. There was no telling what the future would bring.

“Did you know we got your name from Clemens Cave?” Nicholas asked.

Clement’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Nicholas nodded. “Yep. So that’s what we’re trying to do for the baby too.”

“Danny comes from Danaan Cave and Misty comes from Misty Bloom Cave,” Cecilia explained.

“That’s so cool!” Clement exclaimed. “You should name it Greed because Uncle Raguna told me it was the hardest cave!”

Cecilia and Nicholas made eye contact, both stifling laughter. “We’ll think about it,” Cecilia promised.

The family soon finished their stew and moved into the living room for some leisure time before bed. Cecilia picked up the book she had been reading before dinner. Russell ordered far more pregnancy books than she’d ever need when she announced she was expecting, as if the ones he ordered when she was carrying Clement weren’t enough. Cecilia was still thankful, however. One could never have too much knowledge about important things.

Cecilia was distracted from her reading a few minutes later when Nicholas and Clement’s playing escalated in volume. They had moved on from playing with toys to a full-out tickle war on the floor. She smiled, gently rubbing her stomach as she watched the scene. No matter what happened, no matter the gender of the baby, or what they would name it, nothing would change how much they would love the baby, and how welcome it would be in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just me throwing random headcanons into one fic lmao. I hope it turned out enjoyable!
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to rfweeks on tumblr for hosting this event. I always look forward to events like these bc they give me so much inspiration to write!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed ;)


End file.
